<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'd walk through fire (For you) by admirabletragedy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210493">I'd walk through fire (For you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy'>admirabletragedy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klaine Valentine's 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, New Directions as Family, klaineccvalentines2021, the new directions - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4: Adore You [Harry Styles]</p><p>❀❀❀</p><p>The water is cool, contrasting the summer heat in the best way possible. At least that's what Kurt will say if anyone asks why he’s in the pool now, despite swearing on his favorite pair of jeans that he wouldn’t be getting into the water unless someone dragged him there. </p><p>Technically it isn't a lie — it is ridiculously hot outside — but no, Blaine’s the unplanned catalyst.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klaine Valentine's 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KlaineCCValentines2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'd walk through fire (For you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The amount of positive feedback I've received on this series is honestly amazing, thank you all so much for the comments and compliments, you guys are wonderful, and I promise I'm going to reply to them all soon &lt;3</p><p>(You've seriously given me so much motivation to keep writing, I really appreciate it)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The water is cool, contrasting the summer heat in the best way possible. At least that's what Kurt will say if anyone asks why he’s in the pool now, despite swearing on his favorite pair of jeans that he wouldn’t be getting into the water unless someone dragged him there. </p><p> </p><p>Technically it isn't a lie — it <em> is </em> ridiculously hot outside — but no, Blaine’s the unplanned catalyst. Blaine and his <strike><em>stupid</em></strike> ombré green board shorts, resting with his arms crossed on the edge of the pool, his skin a shining copper in the afternoon sun.</p><p> </p><p>The New Directions are all at Tina’s — Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Artie, Puck, Mercedes, Britt, Sam, Sugar, Santana, and Mike — scattered all around her house.</p><p> </p><p>But in the pool, it's only he, Blaine, Quinn, and Tina — the latter two curled around each other and drifting around on a single float, shades over their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Kurt thinks, he and Quinn had managed to avoid the pool area as Puck found a water gun and hid from the ensuing carnage that the mohawked boy had unleashed. Tina and Blaine hadn’t been as lucky, but Kurt doesn’t think they <em> really </em> mind.</p><p> </p><p>He and Blaine sit in silence for a long time, Blaine closing his eyes and pillowing his head on his arms and Kurt sitting beside him, on the deep end step, idly kicking out his legs just to feel the force of the water around them.</p><p> </p><p>“Your arms are gonna hurt if you stay like that,” Kurt whispers after a while, voice muffled as to not disturb the girls who are drifting towards their end of the pool.</p><p> </p><p>Blaine responds with a questioning hum, blinking his eyes open blearily. It's adorable. <em> He's </em> adorable. Kurt wins the prize for ‘most adorable boyfriend.’</p><p> </p><p>Stretching a leg — and watching as the light casts moving patterns on his swim shorts — Kurt nudges Blaine in the side with his foot, “C'mon, it can't be comfortable lying on the concrete like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Blaine relents with a drawn-out sigh, his eyes opening to slivers as he lets his arms drop into the water and kicks to stay afloat, swimming the short distance to Kurt.</p><p> </p><p>Their friends know they're dating —<em> of course, they do </em> — but Kurt can't help but look around the garden as Blaine swims over. Quinn and Tina are still in the pool, the others scattered between the living room and outdoor patio, sliding-door open and what sounds like Santana’s laughter filling the air. <em> It’s fine</em>, he reminds himself, <em> we’re fine</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Water ripples up to Kurt's chest as Blaine reaches him, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck and sitting curled up on Kurt's lap, so he isn't kneeling on the concrete step.</p><p> </p><p>Blaine gives Kurt a soft kiss — which Kurt returns — before he turns his head into Kurt's neck, breathing deep in content sleepiness.</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the warmth he feels rushing his cheeks from Blaine’s closeness, Kurt sighs happily — toes curling in the water and eyes closing of their own accord — and relaxes, tracing patterns against Blaine's lower back.</p><p> </p><p>Kurt can feel the open-close flutter of Blaine's eyelashes where they brush his neck; Blaine’s natural curls tickling the side of his face.</p><p> </p><p>It's moments like this, Kurt thinks, that remind him of how much he adores Blaine. The deeply-rooted affection — the longing for what he can’t believe he already has — creeps up on him sometimes, leaving his eyes burning and his throat clogged with emotion that he can’t put into words.</p><p> </p><p>Kurt loves Blaine. It's the one thing he's sure of. And every minute they're together makes him whole. Complete.</p><p> </p><p>He knows Blaine feels the same, just as he knows the moon doesn't disappear when the sun comes up. He knows this as a <em> fact</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Struck by a kind of joy — <em>a gratefulness</em> — Kurt suddenly finds himself wishing he could prove this again and again to Blaine, have it proven to him in return, over and over. But he can't, not right now. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, Kurt settles for holding him even closer and smiles as he registers the gentle press of Blaine's lips against his collarbone.</p><p> </p><p>Their friends’ conversations, the heat of the sun, the chill of the water, are only background noise; for now, he and Blaine may as well be the only ones here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>spot the rotg reference lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>